National Hero
by Caboosetrain
Summary: Airmen are like celebrity's to citizens. They flew incredible machines, and could devastate and do some damage to the enemy. But what if one of these celebrity's, Major Elric of England, found himself involved in something just as bad as the Great War? How could a bomber plane possibly affect the alchemist's side of the gate? Quite different to other fics.


Alright then. Im a big fan of Fullmetal Alchemist, and ive had this idea for a long time, so I guess I have finally decided to type it out. This fic is also going to be VERY different, so please bear with me ha ha. Anyway, Uhh, as much as I love history, im just going to say a lot of this may not be correct. Don't get me wrong, I will try and make this as historically correct as possible, but if you are a huge history buff, please don't get mad lol. Feel free to fix any mistakes you notice though.

The story will take place during 2009 anime, but with the idea of their being another dimension on the other side of the gate. I also ask hardcore fans of FMA to not get mad at me for butchering such a major detail of the show/manga, but I am much more informed when it comes to the 2009 anime. I also prefer it to…

Starts around episode 16 of the first season of FMA brotherhood.

I'll probably not write to much this chapter just to test out how many people are interested. This is just a project and I have other fic's to write.

Disclaimer- I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Italics- _Thoughts_

_Love,_

Caboosetrain.

_ATTENTION GERMANS. UHHH, To make this realistic, I used some vulgar language when talking about germans. I don't mean to offend, but do understand. The English wouldn't be very sweet towards their enemy. _

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Major, two aircraft on your twelve." The large pilot shouted over the roaring engine of the Airco DH.4, the powerful plane known for its ability to drop explosives.

The machine gunner for the elegant, yet devastating aircraft grimaced. Things were about to get really shitty.

"On it Sir" the young man answered.

Currently, the two airmen, Corporal Armstrong (Pilot) and Major Elric (Machine gunner) were on a bombing run deep in enemy territory to take out a German factory that had converted into manufacturing artillery. Needless to say, this mission was of upmost importance for the western war front/effort. German artillery dealt heavy damage to allied trenches, and it was unacceptable to lose ground to which the Germans could gain. The sooner this factory was taken out, the better.

Elric pulled the trigger of his rather large gun with flick of a finger, allowing a rapid burst of flames to explode, soon followed by a bombardment of bullets aimed at the German fighter pilots.

The two enemy aircraft reared in different directions to avoid the high caliber bullets, one plane taking to the sky while the other nosedived multiple feet in hopes of gaining speed to catch up with the bomber.

The Major swung the gun downward hastily. The bastard pilot who had nosedived was most definitely the biggest threat at the moment. If the German nosediver was able to get a shot from below, it was an automatic game over. The Airco DH.4's cargo was held from below, and one shot would ignite the explosives, effectively killing everybody within an 800 foot radius in the air.

The blonde immediately fired round after round in hopes of taking out the German pilot, but the German aircraft soon found its way underneath the bomber plane. Uh oh.

" ELRIC, TAKE OUT THAT WANKER BELOW US"

Elric began to sweat profusely. Adrenalin was beginning to pour into the Major's blood stream with each second that passed.

" I CAN'T GET A SHOT"

Armstrong flung around in his seat. The look he on his face could probably crush the entire German Army.

" GOD DAMNIT ELRIC, GET THE OTHE-"

The Corporal's sentence was soon stopped short, as the other plane he was about to mention fired from above successfully maiming their adversary. The Corporal would soon find his way to the afterlife.

" OH SHIT" Elric shouted. " CORPORAL?"

The bomber began to sink as its pilots life-force began to sink.

" Gah, Major, take control of the plane, I'll take the back."

Elric nodded his head. "ALRIGHT". That seemed to be the best course of action if the Corporal couldn't fly.

The big man stood, clasping a nasty wound on his side, and slowly moved to make room for the smaller airman, but soon collapsed, allowing gravity to return him to the ground thousands of feet below. He had lost too much blood in that short amount of time.

" NO!"

The Major shook his head to regain his focus. If he didn't move his ass, all this would be for nothing. That factory was going to blow up, no matter the cost.

The Major hopped to the front seat of the bomber and immediately grasped the plane's steering wheel, heavily breathing. There was no way he was going to make it. Two enemy aircraft were on top of him and there was no longer a gunner to fight back. This had just turned into a suicide mission.

Then he saw it.

Blue electricity sparked in front of the three aircraft.

" YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME"

A storm now of all the times? Unfortunately, the Major was incorrect. The blue electricity did not belong to a storm. No, it belonged to something from another world.

A large circle with various details erupted into the sky; sucking anything inwards like a giant vacuum. The two German aircraft bailed at the site of the unnatural phenomenon. They were luckily in faster aircraft and were able to escape. Unfortunately for Elric, that was not the case.

The Major tried to fly to the right, but the attempt was futile. The bomber was soon engulfed, where whiteness soon followed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Major Elric woke up to his aircraft losing amplitude fast. Had he lost consciousness? Instincts took over and the blonde flung his hands over the wheel of the plane and pulled up. As the Major balanced the plane out, he began to run diagnostics.

Steering? Fine

Bombs? Undropped

Gas? Low.

Oh how he had shitty luck. He was going to have to find a field and land. Deep in German territory. He might as well kill himself. If the Germans found him, which was likely, he would be interrogated and tortured and placed into a war prison, which had the reputation of being compared to Hell.

The machine gunner turned pilot sighed. He would never kill himself. That was the cowards way out.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There was only one field that would be able to allow the bomber to land, but there was indeed a problem. It would appear that the entirety of the German military had found its way onto that field, surveying his awesome flying. Tchhh. Fucking Krouts.

The Major lowered the front of the plane preparing to land. He had already decided the best course of action would be to be taken prisoner.

The landing was just about perfect, as the soldiers and their vehicles had cleared the way to allow the landing to commence. Once stopped, the young Major raised his hands to show he wasn't armed and to show his surrender.

A squad of men in blue uniforms equipped with rifle's marched forward with the barrels aimed at the plane.

"Was ist das Maschinen? Antworte mir Drachma auszuspionieren!"

Other world Ed scowled.

" I don't know what you're saying"

The man who spoke moved closer.

"Aussteigen! Halten Sie Ihre Hände IN DER LUFT"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I didn't let my Ed see truth because…well… im not sure what I could let truth take to be honest.

And also, about the giant transmutation circle… I'll explain that later. I have something sort of planned out to explain that, but I probably should make sure I can actually make it work out.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed.

Translations-

First sentence- What is this machine? Answer me Drachma spy!

Second sentence- GET OUT! KEEP YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR


End file.
